1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic musical instrument which generates a melody tone and a rhythm tone based on a performance of a keyboard.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, several kinds of electronic musical instruments has been developed. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Nos. 56-39595 and 59-68788 disclose the electronic musical instrument which adds musical tones having the same notes of chord to melody tones as additional tones to thereby shift tone-generation timings or tone colors of these additional tones. Japanese Patent Publication No. 63-22316 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 59-116696 disclose the electronic musical instrument which generate the additional tone having the predetermined interval to the melody tone as a duet tone. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 55-73097 discloses the electronic musical instrument which generates the chord by the predetermined pattern in addition to the melody tone as the backing. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 56-123599 discloses the electronic musical instrument which stores melody performance data in accordance with the melody performance and then generates the musical tone based on the stored melody performance data with the melody tone to thereby obtain the canon performance. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 58-98791 and Japanese Patent Publication No. 63-20351 disclose the electronic musical instrument which adds arpeggio tones and glissando tones to the melody tones. Further, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 59-13656 discloses the electronic musical instrument which gives a pitch bend effect on the melody tone.
In the above-mentioned conventional electronic musical instruments, generation of the additional tones are selectively controlled depending on the performer. For this reason, if the performer is a beginner, such selective control becomes extremely difficult. In general, desirable desirable additional tones should be selected in accordance with the sound, impression or feelings of the music to be performed, such as the rock music, lullaby, chanson etc. However, it is likely that the above-mentioned beginner may make some errors to select such additional tones. In such case, the performed music will be heard unnatural due to the trouble of selecting the additional tones.